


A Bouquet That Means Much More

by Mystical_Rosa



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_Rosa/pseuds/Mystical_Rosa
Summary: Nagi offers a bouquet to Mitsuki.
Relationships: Izumi Mitsuki/Rokuya Nagi
Kudos: 11





	A Bouquet That Means Much More

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this fic is a reupload from my old acc! so if it sounds familiar to you, it's normal! + i re-read it and corrected a few mistakes! it's not perfect, but it's better! (at least i think so ;;;;; )

“Yes! Thank you so much!!”

These were the words that caught Mitsuki’s attention. He then opened the door of his bedroom and found Nagi, a little bit further in the hallway, kneel in front of a box.

“What’s in this box?” Mitsuki asked. “The new season of Magical Cocona?”

“No, this package hasn’t arrived yet!” the blond replied, with his usual cheerful tone.

Mitsuki sighed. So, he _did_ order the next season of Magical Cocona. Even though he liked the show a lot, he still thought that buying stuff like this was a waste of money.

“ _OH, FABULOUS!_ They’re here!” Nagi shouted.

“What?”

Nagi took flowers out of the box and shoved them at Mitsuki.

“Here, my friend! It’s for you!”

Mitsuki blinked. Nagi bought him… a flower bouquet? He took it from Nagi’s hands and observed it more closely. The flowers were red chrysanthemums. They were well kept, the petals were aligned so perfectly, and the stems were magnificent forest green, held by a white ribbon.

“Did you know red chrysanthemums mean love and friendship, Mitsuki?” Nagi asked.

Mitsuki shook his head. He never took the time to learn the flower language. “Why did you buy me a bouquet of these flowers?”

“Because I want you to know that you are my friend and that I love you!”

Mitsuki’s eyes widened. It was the first time someone offered him a gift like this. He then smiled warmly.

“Thank you, Nagi.”

“No problem, my friend!”

Nagi came closer to Mitsuki and kissed him on the cheek. The eldest’s cheeks turned red and he babbled his word.

“Hn, er, hng… Uh?!”

“What’s wrong? I told you I loved you!”

Mitsuki blushed furiously.

“Naaaaaagiiiiiiiii…” he growled.

The smaller man raised the bouquet in the air as if he was about to hit his friend with it, but Nagi stopped him, laughing.

“Mitsuki, you are so cute!”

“I am not!!”


End file.
